Save Me The Last Waltz
by ice illuser
Summary: Did I hate you at first sight because you reminded me all too much of how I was, or did I somehow know what would eventually happen? Kyoko/Sayaka


Save Me (The Last Waltz)

Disclaimer: I could never have come up with all of those lovely plot twists, so I obviously do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

A/N: So I had been actually meaning to watch Madoka Magica for awhile, but finals require a lot of time, so I finally watched the whole thing in one sitting just this week. It was amazing, but there was a dearth of fic, so I decided to write this because I was sad at the lack of focus on Kyoko and Sayaka in fic. And this is dedicated to my long-suffering friend nightcoffeebean (and I am so sorry your Christmas gift is so late and is a completely different fandom than what you requested).

Did I hate you at first sight because you reminded me all too much of how I was, or did I somehow know what would eventually happen?

For some reason, this (_discordant clashing music, flapping cape, giant abstract mermaid tail, strange mask that does not look like you, __**cannot **__be you_) has an air of inevitability to it. As though I have stood here before you like this before (_spear raised, red lines of my ward shimmering behind, music notes flying around_) with my heart sinking.

Kyubey said no one has ever tried to change a witch back, so maybe, just maybe, there's a chance? Somehow? Some way? That no one has ever found before?

Look at me, grasping at miracles and fairy tales of romance. Do you like that you have reduced me to this?

I believed once you know. (_Like you did_) I believed that I could make a wish, save my father, save my family, save the world, and live happily ever after, but how completely and utterly wrong I was (_screams, blood, no Daddy, NO DADDY, __**NO DADDY, NODADDYNODADDYNODADDYNO!**__) _

You made me sick the way you spouted on and on at first. Hero of justice? Making the world a better place? Don't make me laugh.

But I would listen to your blathering for all eternity if only you would just turn back from this monstrosity you have become (_what we are all fated to become if Kyubey can be believed at this point)_.

I brought Madoka because she is your best friend and is probably the best one to call you back, if we go by all those stories about the spells being broken by those who are the princess' beloved ones.

I call your name as well, but I am not expecting anything there.

I tried to kill you the first time we met face to face (_you were so, __**so **__naïve. It was disgusting, and I wanted to tear that innocence to shreds. Well, we all get our wishes in the end, don't we?)_.

How could I ever expect you to love me?

That boy, Kamijou Kyousuke, I would drag him here to scream for you if I thought it would do any good (_I asked you once if you would like me to break all his limbs for you. The offer still stands. I would break him into little pieces; I would rend him limb from limb; I would rip his head off if only it would bring you back to me. No, just __**back;**__ I do not want love given out of pity and obligation) _but I think you would be driven even further into despair by the sight of him.

How is he worth it? That slight boy with silver hair and a girlish voice who didn't even bother to tell you that he was leaving the hospital after all your care and sacrifice, how is he worth your soul?

How is he worth your life?

These relationships, these betrayals, these heartbreaks, aren't we supposed to be able to cry and eventually get over them, to the point that we can look back upon those tearstained nights with a sense of wry wonder?

But that's hypocritical of me, isn't it?

When I know that if I lose this battle to bring you back, I will send this distorted form of your soul to the great beyond and follow after you?

It is selfish of me (_that strange Homura will have to make do without me), _but wasn't that my advice to you all along?

If you had followed my advice, then perhaps you wouldn't be here like this today (_giving up everything for someone who treats it like trash; you'd have to be a saint to stand it, and we wouldn't have chosen this life if we were meant to be saints)_, but on the other hand you wouldn't be the person that I could fall for if you had.

It was so dumb; it was wrong, it was utterly hopeless, but still that fact remains. You were so passionate, so determined (_so uncompromising, and do you know that I wanted to cry tears that have not been shed since my family's death when you turned away my apple and walked away?), _and I would do anything to restore that; but even I can see now that it is too late, and I have been tricked by Kyubey (_again. As were we all)_.

Madoka's voice cannot reach you, and I will not even presume that mine could if hers could not.

Homura will have to take care of all this (_and I'm sorry, so, so, __**so **__sorry) _because we are going elsewhere.

Do not worry Sayaka; I will make sure that you do not fall to death alone: my soul gem is already growing dark. I would let despair claim me and transform into a witch as well if I let you go alone.

And even my last act cannot be entirely selfless or heroic, but that was your job to begin with, wasn't it?

(_You said you were going to be your own magical girl and show me how it's done. I would laugh myself into hysterics at the irony if my heart hadn't already shattered into a million tiny pieces)_

One last prayer and an offering in desperate hope that somehow, _somehow_ things have to be better elsewhere (_because even after all we have been through, I still have to cling to that belief)_, and I launch my last (_my final) _attack.

Come my Melusine; I will set you free.

A/N: …so I'm sure that someone much more talented than me (and I am extremely out of practice myself) could have written a much better drabble fic, so sorry if it was OOC. (This was all set while Kyoko is fighting Sayaka's witch in case it wasn't obvious before). The Melusine reference at the end is to the legend that a Melusine surfaces briefly every seven years as a beautiful woman or as a serpent, holding a small golden key in her mouth. Whoever takes the key from her will set her free and may claim her as his bride. I haven't written a drabble this short in a long time. Please review!


End file.
